Many conventional computer programs use data-consuming entities that access data from one or more data locations. Data binding is one common approach by which entities access this data. Data binding is achieved, in part, through custom code created for and located on the computer program having the data-consuming entities.
This custom code, however, may require updates for each computer program or other time-consuming management. For example, some custom code may rely on management by a software developer that does not have sufficient skill to easily manage the custom code, such as when the custom code is written by one developer and managed by another. Further, even the most skilled developer may inadvertently or maliciously cause problems for a provider of data. Because of this, some data providers do not want to enable developers to alter or otherwise manage the custom code.